1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable computer with the endurance against shock and, more particularly, to a portable computer, to which a shock-absorber is attached in order to with stand external shock conveyed to the external case.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, personal computers can be classified as desktop computers or portable computers. A desktop computer is intended to be used at a fixed place, while a portable computer is designed to be moved to and used at remote location.
Accordingly, a portable computer is developed and supplied in small size and with convenience and portability, and it appears in the form of a notebook computer or a hand held computer.
The portable computer is designed in such a size as to enable a user to control it simply by hand. Particularly it can be conveniently used when it is carried from place to place while, at the same time, offering also the general function of a desktop computer.
Accordingly, a portable computer is not used regularly in a single place, but is moved form place to place. Thus, a portable computer can experience shocks more frequently than desktop computer.
Therefore, errors can occur in the interior circuitry and in the mechanical elements due to shock since the shock is conveyed to the interior of a portable computer, and this is a problem for the user.